jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Schlacht von Teth
Under Construction Bist du dir sicher, das du soviele, und vor allem so lange Zitate brauchst? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:22, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Lass ihn den Artikel doch erstmal fertigstellen, dann wird sich zeigen ob er die alle verwenden will und wie viel Text er dazu im Verhältniss überhaupt hat. Jaina 21:45, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, wenn man die Abschnitte, die es schon zwischen den Zitaten gibt, betrachtet, dann gibt einem das schon zu denken... Pandora Diskussion 21:50, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich meine auch nur, dass ihr einfach mal abwarten könntet. Der Artikel ist UC und man muss ja nicht gleich schon wieder reinquatschen, bevor irgendwas fertig ist. Von C-3PO's bisheriger Arbeit betrachtet, meine ich, dass er weiß wie "ordentliche" Artikel hier ausschauen. Jaina 21:55, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich hatte anfangs alle Zitate von The Clone Wars eingefügt, die bekannt sind. Selbstverständlich sind es zu viele. Daher werde ich, wenn ich den Artikel fertiggeschrieben habe, einige Zitate entfernen. Da ich jetzt noch nicht genau weiß, wie lang der Artikel sein wird, entferne ich sie erst dann. Viele Grüße, 16:17, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Achje... warum setzt du in deinem eigenen Artikel einen Hinweis für ungenügende Quellen? Da verschließt sich mir doch jegliche Logik.--Anakin Skywalker 20:02, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich wollte im letzten Abschnitt begründen, wieso dieser kanonisch ist, damit der Abschnitt nicht von einem Benutzer vorschnell gelöscht wird, weil LucasFilm das Ende nicht explizit verraten hat. Außer Ungenügende Quellen fiel mir keine Vorlage ein, die besser für so etwas geeignet ist. Viele Grüße, 20:06, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Wenn etwas nicht oder nicht nachvollziehbar mit Quellen belegt werden kann, dann gehört die entsprechende Information da nicht rein. Schluss aus, denn unsere Aufgabe soll es sein, Informationen zusammen zu tragen und anschaulich zu präsentieren und nicht Halbwahrheiten oder Spekulationen zu veröffentlichen. Als Autor selbst eine solche Vorlage zu setzen, kann nicht Sinn der Sache sein.--Anakin Skywalker 20:10, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Für das Ende gibt es Beweise, die meiner Meinung nach ausreichen, um den Artikel zu belegen. Das nächste Mal werde ich die Begründungen auf die Diskussionsseite und nicht in den Artikel schreiben. ::::::::Wieso hast du eigentlich bei der The Clone Wars-Seite den Hauptartikel-Link entfernt? ::::::::Viele Grüße, 20:18, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::PS: Wenn du nicht weißt, wieso ich die Handlung so beschrieben habe und nicht anders (also zum Beispiel ein anderes Ende, eine andere Reihenfolge...), kannst du mich fragen. :::::::::Ich habe den Hauptartikel-Link gelöscht, weil die Schlacht bereits im Handlungsabriss verlinkt wird und sich der Artikel nicht so aufdrängen braucht, zumal diese Schlacht ja nicht das einzige ist, was in dem Film vorkommen wird. Ein Link im Artikel reicht völlig aus, denn man muss nicht alles mit Zitaten und Verwiesen überfrachten, wie es dort und auch in diesem Artikel hier gemacht wurde. Eine gesunde Mischung macht den Unterschied, damit auch das Layout nicht darunter leidet. Deiner Meinung nach reichen die Quellen vielleicht aus, aber wie gesagt: Es sollte nicht Aufgabe von Jedipedia sein, einzelne Meinungen abzubilden, sondern es objektiv und mit eindeutigen Quellen zu formulieren. Einfach, dass es mainstream-gerecht ist und möglichst viele dem Artikelinhalt zustimmen. Dann ist es objektiv und sachlich. Wenn du schon die Vorlage rein machst, zeigst du ja, dass etwas faul ist.--Anakin Skywalker 20:25, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Was ich im Artikel als "Droide mit großen Photorezeptoren" beschrieben habe, ist ein RA-7-Droide. Übrigens habe ich mir noch einmal die Videos angesehen und mir ist aufgefallen, dass das Ende nicht so weit hergeholt ist, wie in "Ungenügende Quellen" beschrieben, weil man sieht, wie Anakin mit der Twiligt von Teth flieht. Da sie in Tatooine zu Fuß laufen, vermute ich, dass Dooku die Twilight auf Tatooine zerstört, doch dies ist nur eine Vermutung und auch nicht im Artikel erwähnt. Viele Grüße, 18:51, 10. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::@ LittleAni: Wirst du den Artikel noch bearbeiten? Ich würde nämlich gerne noch ein paar Dinge ergänzen bzw. korrigieren, weil fast täglich neue Informationen zu The Clone Wars erscheinen. Viele Grüße, 19:07, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::Ja, ich werde den Artikel noch überarbeiten. Ich werde aber erst zum Wochenende Zeit finden. Klar werden täglich Einzelheiten zu Handlung bekannt, aber bitte wäge künftig besser ab, ob auch jede dieser Einzelheiten wichtig für den Artikel sind. Definitiv sind in diesem Artikel zu viele Sachen haarklein beschrieben, die den Artikel unnötig in die Länge ziehen.--Anakin Skywalker 19:17, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::::Dann will ich dich nicht stören. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, wieso du noch nichts verändert hast. Hast du nicht in der The-Clone-Wars-Diskussion geschrieben, dass dieser Artikel ausführlich sein darf? Was ich ergänzen wollte, ist, dass die Klonkrieger im Kloster gegen Asajj Ventress auch Thermaldetonatoren einsetzen. Übrigens ist mir aufgefallen, dass das Zitat „Bleib' dicht bei mir. Wenn du das kannst.“ aus der Hyperspace-Webdokumentation ist, deshalb muss es entfernt werden. Die Reihenfolge der Schlacht nach dem Erklettern des Berges ist nicht offiziell belegt, allerdings habe ich im Artikel die Reihenfolge an dieser Stelle nicht genau festgelegt. Außerdem bin ich mir mit R2-D2 nicht sicher. Auf jeden Fall kam er nicht mit Anakin nach Teth. Vermutlich hat ihn also Obi-Wan Kenobi mitgebracht, was erklären würde, wieso R2-D2 der Explosion des Delta-7-Sternjägers so nahe ist. Viele Grüße, 19:27, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Du kannst gerne, etwas in den Artikel schreiben, denn bis zum WE werde ich daran nicht arbeiten und daher wird es zu einem Konflikt nicht kommen. Das mit der Ausführlichkeit habe ich in der Diskussion geschrieben, ja, aber man kann alles etwas übertreiben. Und nicht jede Information ist es wert, darüber zu berichten. Dass ein Droide von einer Klippe stürzt, ist in etwa so interessant wie, wenn Bruce Willis sich Zahnpasta im Wal-Mart kauft. Verstehst du...? Es gibt so viele Kampfdroiden. In den Klonkriegen sind bestimmt hunderte von Klippen gestürzt und warum muss gerade über diesen berichtet werden, zumal der Fall des Droiden absolut keine Wirkung erzielt und die Jedi in ihrer Kampfhandlung beeinflusst. Man kann es vielleicht in einem Nebensatz erwähnen, aber so breit klopfen und dann noch ein Zitat dazu... hm... ist dann doch ermüdend.--Anakin Skywalker 19:35, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::::::Da hast du Recht. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass dies ein Artikel über die Schlacht und nicht über den Film sein soll. Aber diese Sachen kannst du ja am Wochenende korrigieren. Die oben beschriebenen Änderungen werde ich gleich machen. Viele Grüße, 19:49, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::Selbst für einen Film-Artikel ist die Information von keinem Wert. Kannst gerne deine Änderung am Artikel machen.--Anakin Skywalker 19:54, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Sorry, dass es mir zum Wochenende doch nicht so wie versprochen gereicht hat, aber ich empfand die Kategorisierung der Comic-Sektion doch als etwas wichtiger. Ich werde mich sobald als möglich diesem Artikel zuwenden.--Anakin Skywalker 23:39, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Allerdings hast du jetzt ein Problem, weil soweit ich weiß Lucasfilm den zweimütigen Ausschnitt aus The Clone Wars von YouTube entfernen hat lassen. Ich habe mir das Video glücklicherweise abgespeichert. Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du dir aber noch auf dieser (http://www.temple-ewok.com/television/un-extrait-du-film-the-clone-wars) Website das Video ansehen. Viele Grüße, 17:00, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Dass R2-D2 später mit Obi-Wan in die Schlacht kam, wird durch diese Konzeptzeichnung belegt: Dort steht, dass im Delta-7 die Droidenöffnung für die Beine von R2 größer gemacht wurde. Allerdings sieht der Sternjäger nicht wie ein Delta-7 aus, weil R2 in der Mitte und nicht an der Seite ist. Viele Grüße, 20:10, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Darf ich noch ein paar Sachen ergänzen, bevor du den Artikel verifizierst? Viele Grüße, 12:03, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja, gerne!--Anakin Skywalker 12:19, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Vielen Dank, ich habe hauptsächlich noch ein paar Verlinkungen zu anderen Clone-Wars-Artikeln ergänzt, auf einen weiteren Fehler hingewiesen und die Reihenfolge korrigiert. Den Aufbau des Klosters habe ich aus dieser Konzeptzeichnung entnommen. Besonders hier sieht man gut die Brücke (links), den Eingang (mitte) und die Landeplattform des TFAT, der vom Droiden-Sternjäger zerstört wird (ganz rechts). Die Landeplattform der Twilight ist auf der Rückseite des Bildes (s. Konzeptzeichnung). Viele Grüße, 13:03, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) TheForce.net Ich konnte leider nicht mehr etwas schreiben, weil meine Internetzeit abgelaufen war, und wollte noch schnell meine Änderung abspeichern. Jetzt habe ich wieder Zeit. Selbstverständlich ist TheForce.net keine Quelle, aber die dortige Beschreibung ist sehr nahe an den Trailern, die ich gesehen habe. Wenn dies nicht als Quelle gilt, dann kann die Schlacht-von-Teth-Seite gelöscht werden, weil nicht alle Sachen in den Trailern belegt sind, und neu geschrieben werden, wenn der Film in den Kinos ist. Ich habe nur die Informationen korrigiert. Seit dem ersten Kinotrailer habe ich das Gleiche getan; nämlich Informationen korrigiert, als neue (mehr oder weniger offizielle) Quellen auftauchten. Wenn der Kinofilm und die Romane erscheinen, werde ich ebenfalls den Schlachtartikel korrigieren. Bis dahin sollte dieser Artikel so nahe am Film sein wie möglich, und die TheForce.net-Beschreibung ist nahe am Film. @LittleAni: Wieso hast du eigentlich alle Zitate entfernt? Viele Grüße, 22:41, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Eigentlich ist das doch völlig unnötig. In gut einem Monat kann man hier einen guten, vollständigen Artikel schreiben, es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, sich schon jetzt alles bruchstückhaft anhand von Trailern und Vorabinfos zusammenzureinem. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:00, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::@C-3PO: Es war übertrieben, zusammenhanglos und völlig unnötig. Jetzt wird der Artikel wieder so, wie er war: Nämlich eine Auflistung von zusammenhanglosen Textschnippsel. Wieso wartest du nicht einfach, bis der Film im Kino anläuft. Stattdessen verlässt du dich auf inoffizielle Quellen. Dass das so nicht funktioniert, kannst du in den Richtlinien nachlesen. Wenn du die anderen Informationen auch aus inoffiziellen Quellen hast (und nein, die Quellen sind nicht inoffiziell), dann sollte der Artikel vielleicht doch gelöscht werden... wenn du als Autor das schon in Erwägung ziehst. @Admiral Ackbar: Ein ganz fettes Dito zu dieser Aussage...--Anakin Skywalker 23:04, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Die Informationen sind nicht aus inoffiziellen Quellen, sondern das Ende, das noch nicht offiziell bekannt gegeben wurde. Ich habe zwar neue Informationen hinzugefügt, aber hauptsächlich Informationen korrigiert. Jetzt sollte der Artikel nicht mehr aus zusammenhangslosen Absätzen bestehen, weil TheForce.net auch eine genaue Beschreibung von den Szenen im Inneren des Tempels hat. Dies ging bisher noch nicht aus den Trailern hervor und jetzt sind alle Absätze in der richtigen Reihenfolge und aufeinander aufbauend. Ob der Artikel zu genau ist, kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber er ist genauso ausführlich wie der zweite Absatz des Schlachtverlaufs, den ich heute nicht und du bei deinen Änderungen ebenfalls nicht verändert hast. Wenn jetzt schon der Artikel geschrieben wird, hat man später, wenn der Film erscheint, weniger Arbeit. Viele Grüße, 23:12, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Weniger Arbeit, wird man sehen, wenn der Film erschienen ist und sich die Informationen aus TheForce.net sich als wahr herausstellen. Fakt ist, dass sie inoffizielle sind. Mehr muss man darüber eigentlich nicht sagen.--Anakin Skywalker 23:17, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Damit es nicht zu einem Edit-War kommt, will ich nicht wieder eine Änderung rückgangig machen. Hast du überhaupt meine neue Version des Artikels gelesen? Sie ist auf jeden Fall besser als die alte (siehe meine Antwort oben; die Absätze sind nicht zusammenhangslos). Ich habe nicht nur die Force.net-Beschreibung ergänzt, sondern auch andere Informationen korrigiert. Zum Beispiel kämpft Grievous gar nicht in der Schlacht. Bis weitere Informationen erscheinen, sollte daher meine aktuellste Version verwendet werden. Viele Grüße, 23:19, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Du hättest vorher schon nur offizielle Quellen verwenden sollen, dann hätte man jetzt die Diskrepanzen nicht und müsste sich von einer inoffiziellen Quelle wie TheForce.net aufklären lassen. Wenn Grievous z.B. nicht in der Schlacht vor kommt, wieso steht es dann im Artikel? War es im Trailer? Nein! Wurde es in einem Interview erwähnt? Nicht, dass ich wüsste! Woher ist das denn her? Dass deine eigenen Interpretation sich jetzt als Unwahrheit entpuppen, dürfte dich nicht wundern. Jedenfalls solltest du den Artikel nicht anhand von inoffiziellen Informationen erweitern und ausbauen, sondern anhand offizieller Quellen kürzen.--Anakin Skywalker 23:26, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::In einer frühen Zusammenfassung des Films stand, dass Grievous am Anfang die Truppen auf dem Berg kommandiert hat. Den Link will ich jetzt nicht heraus suchen, fest steht auf jeden Fall, dass im Kinofilm Grievous nicht vorkommt (http://www.starwars-union.de/forum/thread.php?threadid=13916). Ich habe keine Zeit, den Artikel zu kürzen. Wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, werde ich dies machen. Welche Version ihr jetzt behaltet, solltet ihr überlegen; meine neueste ist auf dem neuesten Stand der Informationen und nicht zusammenhangslos. Viele Grüße, 23:36, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Auf jeden Fall zeigt dass, das sich Fehler eingeschlichen haben, und die jetzigen Vorabinfos können immer noch Fehlerhaft sein, daher ist alles, was auf Vorabinfos basier,im Endefeekt Spekulation und eigentlich völlig unnötig, wir können gerne noch einen Monat warten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:41, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Dann wird der Artikel eben gekürzt, wenn du kommst, aber auf keinen Fall anhand inoffizieller Quellen ergänzt, denn die können genau so daneben liegen, wie deine frühere Zusammenfassung mit Grievous. Du bist mir eigentlich immer für deine akribische Recherche mit offiziellen Quellen positiv aufgefallen. Warum klappt das bei The Clone Wars, wo doch gerade bei so einem brandheißen und aktuellem Thema verlässliche Quellenangaben so wichtig sind, überhaupt nicht?--Anakin Skywalker 23:46, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich habe mir gestern Abend (nach deutscher Zeit kurz nach Mitternacht) die Beschreibung noch einmal überlegt. Natürlich hast du recht; die Beschreibung der Handlung auf TheForce.net ist vollkommen inoffiziell. Bisher hatte ich meinen Artikel komplett auf den Trailern basierend geschrieben, aber die Handlung von TheForce.net beschreibt Dinge, die nicht in den Trailern oder anderen offiziellen Quellen vorkommen. Ich vermute, dass ich, weil es plötzlich eine komplette Handlung des Kinofilms gab, so aufgeregt war, dass ich nicht auf die Quellen geachtet habe. Vermutlich hat TheForce.net die Videos von Celebration Japan gesehen, aber die Beschreibung könnte auch von TheForce.net erfunden worden sein. Übrigens brauchst du nicht den Artikel kürzen, ich habe ihn nach den Trailern geschrieben, daher ist die Handlung offiziell. Die Reihenfolge war damals noch nicht offiziell bestätigt, ist jetzt aber ebenfalls kanonisch. Das Problem ist, dass jetzt der Artikel zusammenhangslos ist. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir die Handlung ganz entfernen (oder so kurz wie bei WP lassen) und nur die Infobox, den Einleitungssatz und den HDK-Abschnitt lassen. Dann ist diese Seite kanonisch. Die ausführliche Handlung ist noch in der Versionsgeschichte gespeichert und kann eingefügt werden, wenn die Handlung in dem Roman zum Film oder im Kinofilm bestätigt wurde. Der Roman sollte am 26. Juli auf englisch erscheinen; ich werde mir ihn und andere TCW-Bücher auf jeden Fall kaufen. Ab morgen fahre ich übrigens auf eine Rundreise, kann also ab morgen wahrscheinlich erst wieder nächste Woche Dienstag antworten. Viele Grüße, 19:32, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kritik Könntet ihr bitte sachlicher schreiben!!!!!!1 das kann echt niemand aushalten das hört sich an wie eine Kantienenerzählung!!! Und was ist wegen der Spoiler Warnung?? Der Film is doch schon auf deutsch raus!! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 18. Aug. 2008, 16:57:25 (Diskussion) 87.79.60.11) :Neue Beiträge zu Diskussionen werden immer unten angefügt. Spoilerwarnung bleiben bis vier Wochen nach Erhscheinen der Werkes auf deutsch drin, also ganz ruhig bleiben. Der Artikel wird zur Zeit bearbeitet, da ist es normal, dass der nicht aus einem Guss ist. Pandora Diskussion 17:34, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Delta-7 Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger? Sicher, dass an der Schlacht normale Deltas teilgenommen haben? Ich bin mir persönlich nämlich sehr sicher, dass im Film nie das Standardmodell zu sehen war. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:45, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Richtig. Ich änders gleich mal. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:47, 28. Mai 2010 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Juni 2010 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 04.06.2010 bis zum 18.06.2010 * : Jo, aber hallo! [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 18:53, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * :Das ist ein Lesenswerter Artikel wie es im Buch steht--– [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:25, 4. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Ganz klar lesenswert. Boba Fett123 13:58, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : - [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 14:31, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Der ist exzellent. Trench 19:58, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Der ist auf jeden Fall lesenswert--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 20:02, 10. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Bin immer wieder erstaunt, was die TCW-Autoren in Quantität und Qualität leisten. Dieser Artikel ist auf jeden Fall lesenswert und evt. sogar exzellent-würdig.--Anakin Skywalker 12:56, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Ja, lesenswet ist er, exzellent... weiß ich nicht so richtig. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:23, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) * : Mindestens Lesenswert. SithLord12 21:50, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Mit 9 Pros eindeutig bestanden. Admiral Ackbar 00:01, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur – Juli 2010 (ergebnislos) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 08.07.2010 bis zum 22.07.2010. * :Toller Artikel --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:56, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :guter Artikel, sicher--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:13, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : ja! sehr gute Sruktur. Gute formulierung! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von EwokNr1 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14. Jul. 2010, 18:13:26) Mit nur 2 mal Pro verlief die Wahl ergebnislos. Yoga 'Diskussion 06:22, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Magnetfüße der AT-TE? Im Artikel steht daß die AT-TE mit ihren Magnetfüßen vertikal den Berg hochlaufen konnten, bestand der aus Eisen? Wäre es nicht logischer zu vermuten daß ein AT-TE Zinken ausfahren kann und damit solche Gebirgsformationen zu überwinden! --Exodianecross 13:42, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Das steht alles im Artikel All Terrain Tactical Enforcer. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:46, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Daß der AT-TE Magnetfüße hat bezweifle ich nicht, ich glaube nur daß um einen Berg hinauf zu laufen Magnetismus nichts bringt, es sei denn der besteht aus Eisen! --Exodianecross 13:57, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Wer weiß, alles ist möglich. Außerdem hat er auch Greifklauen, um sich festzuhalten. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:05, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das mit den Greifklauen halte ich in dem Fall auf Teth wahrscheinlicher, danke! --Exodianecross 14:16, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST)